SEAL
by liquid-rainbow
Summary: this is a farewell, Young Master...
1. Chapter 1

It hurts….

At least he was sure that his head hurt so badly a few times ago…

Everything started blurring and faded to black.

"Ryang… Listen to me! Stay awake…"

He recognized that voice. _Why do you keep yelling at me, Mungyeong? Just let me sleep and I won't feel the pain…_

Now he felt that someone shook his shoulder.

"Hey, stop panicking! You're worsening the hemorrhage!"

There was another voice shouting.

_Ah, it's Seho. I know it._

"Ryang, focus… Please stay awake..."

"Goddammit, where's the ambulance?"

"Don't close your eyes, I beg you, bastard… You can't leave me now… "

"Hey, the wounded student is over here… Please hurry up"

Vaguely, he could hear people's indistinct chattering voice and Mungyeong's sobbing when he shouted "Ryang" over and over again, and the ambulance sirens.

Then everything became really dark.


	2. Chapter 2

He could open his eyes. He was sure about that.

The pain was gone. It was weird, but at least he could feel a little bit comfort on his head.

_As I remember, I fell from the school park staircase when I was trying to grind with my skateboard. Where did the pain go? _

_Where is Mungyeong and Seho? I'm sure I heard their voice a few minutes ago._

Ah, he started to think about many things but couldn't find any clue.

This place where he opened his eyes was really strange. It's dark, but not totally dark, just like the night sky.

When he tried to wake up, he realized that now he was standing barefooted.

_It's rug of cold sands._

He walked. And now he could hear voices of ocean wave. And slowly, the smells of salty air reached his nose.

"What the… now I'm walking in a beach? Alone? At night? Without sandals? " he murmured.

_I'm sure now, I'm officially dead. _

If this was a part of afterlife, this was too far from what he expected.

_I thought it would be more crowded than this, but it's not so bad._

He gazed at the ocean wave. Suddenly, there was a loud voice from the sky. And the voice became a bright and beautiful colored light in the sky. And the other voices-turned-to-lights started racing in the sky.

_Fireworks. Is it new year here?_

The longer he heard the voices, the longer he gazed at the ocean waves; his mind could gather pieces by pieces of his memories. And now he stunned, he was so speechless, so mindless that he actually know this place.

_This couldn't be that beach right? This couldn't be the same place… if it's also the same fvckin' dream, somebody please wake me up._

_DAAAAAAAAAAAAMN, I FVCKIN' HATE THIS DREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

Frustrated of the thought that it was only a dream, he began to mess up his hair. However, the fireworks light could make the view become clearer in his eyes. Not too far from him, there was someone stood, facing the same ocean in front of him.

He walked slowly to make sure who that was. In his dream, only him, always him, nobody but him in this place. His heartbeat started to race because of the thought came up in his mind.

_It couldn't be her… It couldn't be…_


	3. Chapter 3

When the distance between them became not more than few feet away, the person he was trying to get close turned away. And now they could see each other.

"Young Master…"

He recognized a few names, a few voices of people used to call him so. But this voice was the one he wanted to hear the most.

It's been hundreds days since she left without a single word. No thank. No apology.

"Long time no see…" she said in a beautiful voice.

She tried to smile, he could see it. But he was mindless right now, he wasn't sure it's a dream or some magical trick used by her. She's a fairy after all, right?

"So, am I dead?"

What a stupid question, he knew it. But his poor brain could only arrange that dumb interrogative sentence.

"No, Young Master… You're not dead yet… and this is not an afterlife, this is not a dream… but you can't say it's a reality too…"

The way she explains something was still the same. Complicated, not practical, and beyond his human intelligence.

"So where am I?"

Frankly, he gulped when she said this wasn't reality.

"Memory, now we're standing in your most painful memory, Young Master…"

She smiled, but he could feel the bitterness in those words.

"Ah, I see… memory…"

This was the beach that where he found out all her lies.

"and what are you doing in my memory?" he asked her.

She stared at his eyes, and how could those rounded cute eyes landed as a sharp heart-stabbing sight on him.

"I have to do it… because you keep calling me, Young Master…" she said softly.

"I swear… I never call you; I don't even dare to think about your name…"

He said it frankly, just like something spontaneous from his mouth.

_Arrrgh stupid spine, what kind of response is that?_

"But you wanted me to come, right…? You've longed for many things ever and never happen in the past and the future though you know it's forbidden…"

"You've never freed your memory of me…"

She said the last sentence in a saddest expression he could remember, just like when she slapped his face because of the anger after he said something bad about the story of her parents.

"I could not help it…", he replied.

"At least just let go of me… stop hurting your self, Young Master"

"Don't you know that I try… I try so hard everyday that the efforts turn like killing me, and I can't blame anyone… Anyone but you…," now he shouted at her that he couldn't believe it himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be mad at you…"

His face blushed to red. And he thanked God that it was night.

It was right. He could not blame anyone but her. The wound she left, the wound he was trying to heal was too damn deep.

His family, his friends, everybody but Seho could forget her… but not him.

He was there, at his normal life, normal and perfectly settled life. He could laugh, he had a good part-time job, and he could enjoy it without any sudden-magical attack of strange creatures from the Avalon. He was a normal high-school student. But deep inside his heart, he longed for something he knew it would not happen. He's in pain, and nobody knew it. His own feeling betrayed him victoriously, and just like he said… he couldn't help it.

"How could you say that I never try… I always try, because it hurts me… and do you know how painful it is?" he whispered as he wished that she would understand everything… every single thing.

"I'm sorry…" she didn't continue with any word.

Yeah… "Sorry". She should have said it long time a go. But it wasn't because he couldn't forgive her. Consciously or unconsciously, a part of him had forgiven her… for the lies, the betrayal, for using and tricking him, but not for the leave. The sad truth hidden in his deepest feeling was that he wanted her to stay. He was trapped in a forbidden path, that every day he got fallen deeper for her.

"You can hate me as you please, Young Master… and I'll help you erase the pain", she gazed at him, deeper and deeper, more and more painful for him.

"I've hated you… the hatred grows bigger every time the thought of you steal my sleeping time…"

"but the hatred is just as deep as another feeling I always keep for you..."

Her sight started dimming in a way.

"Please, don't mention that word, Young Master… I beg you…" she trembled slowly.

_Wait, tears? Is she really crying?_

He took a deep breathe before he continued, "Well, I love you…"

"I love you, Fanta"

"the whole Avalon may forbid me, but still, I choose to be honest, I'm not a liar like you…"

She looked down on the sands now; the foam of the waves reached her ankle.

"You should be mad at me, at least you could beat me… and not saying that word", she was really sobbing now.

There was something quivering inside him now, something cold and empty. And with a few trembling steps he tried to get closer to her. His hand shivered not because of the low temperature, but because of the strong willing inside of him to touch her.

He reached her shoulder, and pulled the petite figure of her into his embrace.

"I told you to hate me…" she said, still in a sobbing voice.

"I have… I've hated you as much as I can"

She pulled her face from his warm chest and those rounded eyes landed on him again. Sad and bitter.

"How could you…" something forced her to stop talking.

This feeling was familiar. It was the same taste when their lips pressed against each other. The same warmth, the same sweetness, the same guilty feeling, and the same imaginary feeling. Yeah, it was written clearly that everything between them has to be considered as imaginary. But those kisses were real, this one also.

It was soft and sincere. Just like their feeling towards each other.

Flattered by the sweet scent of her skins, his hand moved to hold her head, as his finger slipped between her hair, detached the bound that limit her power.

She turned to her true shape, a beautiful-lady-formed-fairy…

Like nothing happened, they still sunk in the deep kiss. A warm and passionate kiss.

And they finally stopped to catch some air to breathe.

Now it's her turn to hug him.

Gently, she whispered to his ear.

"With this, I gave you the help I promised before… I will erase the pain… you don't need to hate me or love me anymore"

"A memory trick?" he asked, still hugging her.

"Something similar to that…" she answered slowly.

With those words, he realized that he had no choice besides hugging her more tightly. Yeah, perhaps… perhaps… this could be the last time.

With a slight kiss against his lips she continued whispering in his ear, "All the wrong… The mistaken… karma, destiny, memory… please leave this soul… Just give him a new, bright, and clear faith the day he wakes up…"

It was a new spell.

"Purify…" her beautiful voice ended the spell.

Her head slowly pulled back, and with that, she gave him another slight kiss in his right cheek, and said something in a trembling voice.

"This is a farewell, Young Master…"

And everything became dark again.


	4. Chapter 4

He saw a light.

And everything faded to white. When he opened his eyes he could hear a voice. It was Taeyong's, his sister-in-law.

"OMO, Ryang, you wake up! Honey, please call the nurse…"

And then he felt so doze off, and the sound became dim again.

The next day, he was sitting in his bed and looking at the doctor stood up in front of him.

"Mention the number of fingers I show you…"

He started making a peace sign.

"Two," he replied.

He added one more finger.

"Three"

Then he showed all fingers in his right hand.

"You want to give me high five, Doc?" he teased the doctor.

The doctor smiled and ordered him to do something else, "Answer my questions!"

"Who are you?"

"Jaegal Ryang, a senior in high-school, going to start college in Hanyang next autumn…"

"Mention five names of animal which begin with letter "A""

"Ants, Antelope, Ancient Egypt cat, Ancient Chinese Dragon, Ancient Mongolian Horse"

The doctor giggled and stared at him.

Then he turned to Hun, his brother and Seho and Mungyeong who were also standing in the room.

"Surely, he will be fine… Don't be worry to much… I'll be back after the result of the last CT Scan come up" and he left the room with smile.

"You bastard, I thought you will die…" Mungyeong yelled at him.

"Stop sobbing, you pussy", Ryang teased him and Seho started giggling.

"Hey, I leave him to you guys… I have something to do with the prescription" said Hun.

Seho smiled, "Sure"

"Now could you give me water, Seho? And you, feed me with that apple… you guys are my guardian now"

Mungyeong grumbled in slow voice but still he peeled an apple for Ryang.

"By the way, do you guys know a girl with a long black hair and beautiful cute face… no I mean not that cute… because she looks so… what is the term… emmmm"

Seho and Mungyeong stared at him.

"NO, there is no way YOU or US could know such girl you wish" Mungyeong shouted.

Seho stunned for a while, but he chosen to say nothing, for the good he thought.

"Well, I guess I'm just dreaming then…" Ryang whispered, more like to himself.

_Fuck, why does it feel so wrong?_

_Why do I feel so empty…?_


End file.
